


Melt

by LowBrowInc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Afterglow, F/M, First Time, Het, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBrowInc/pseuds/LowBrowInc
Summary: Weiss asks Neptune to be her first time, which leads to a couple of young adults awkwardly attempting sex.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated repost of "Melt" on FFN, posted with permission by The Layman.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Neptune couldn't believe this was actually happening! He and Weiss always had a...tentative relationship, usually with little more than a chaste kiss to show that they were together. Occasionally they would make out in a secluded corner of the school, and only after they were absolutely sure no one would accidentally walk in on them.

If he had to venture a guess as to why she insisted on doing things that way, it was probably due to the fact that she was the heiress of the world's largest energy propellant company, and as such had a certain image to maintain; being seen sucking face with a wannabe playboy nobody from Mistral wouldn't be good for her family's image.

And honestly, he was OK with that. Not the unreasonable socio-political expectations of the Upper Class (if he understood what she'd explained to him) per se, but rather her desire to keep things chaste and on the down low. Despite always acting the Lady's Man, Neptune would never push someone to go farther or faster than they were comfortable with, especially someone who was ostensibly his girlfriend. He liked Weiss, and even on top of her being a beautiful young woman, there was just something about her that was simply magnetic. (Like the pull of the sea, only without anything blue, wet, or splashy.) For the first time in a while, he actually wanted to get to know her more, instead of his usual "Love 'em and leave 'em" MO, and if she didn't want to go any farther then affectionate hand holding and a few clandestine make out sessions, he was fine with that.

So it came as quite a shock when she asked him, completely out of the blue, if he wanted to have sex with her.

It was, quite frankly, blowing his mind!

"U-u-um...," he stammered, his brain currently unable to properly handle the words that had just come out of her mouth. Never in a million years would he have imagined Weiss, Weiss Schnee, the "Ice Queen" of Beacon, would be the one asking if he wanted to get down and dirty with her.

"St-stop gawking!" she hissed, stuttering herself; her normally pale face had turned a light shade of pink. She folded her arms over her chest, trying not to look embarrassed and only marginally succeeding, "...Well?"

"Um...I mean, I'm not _opposed_ to the idea," he said, shuffling in place. Despite the blush, Weiss still managed to look intimidating. "But- And please don't take this the wrong way! -why do you want to?" At the raised eyebrow he elaborated, "It's just, well...I wasn't sure this was the kind of thing you'd want to do, especially this early in our relationship."

Weiss let out a tired sigh. "I've done a lot of thinking lately, about a lot of things in my life, mostly pertaining to my relationship with my family. And one of the conclusions I came to is that I need to start living my own life instead of the one my family wants for me. And if I'm going to do this, I want it to be because I chose to do it instead of as some archaic political maneuver." She let her arms flop to her sides, "So are we going to do this, or do I have to ask Sun Wukong?"

"...but aren't he and Blake a thing?" he asked, earning a piercing glare in return. "All right, all right! If it's this important to you, I'll do this." After a few moments of awkward silence (they both shuffled in place) Neptune asked "So...are we going to do this now or...?"

"Oh GOD no!" Weiss shrieked, "Are you _insane_?! Come by RWBY's dorm later tonight; Ruby and Yang are staying with their dad tonight, and Blake is off somewhere training with Professor Port, so we'll have the room to ourselves.

"And _please_ be discreet?" she pleaded, "Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I want it broadcast to the whole school."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Later that night Neptune made his way to Team RWBY's dorm, trying his best to stay out of sight. Considering most of the students were in their beds for the night it wasn't that hard of an accomplishment, but for Weiss's sake he'd still make the effort, even if it was pointless; whether sex was on the table or not, his girlfriend was worth it.

Eventually, he made it to RWBY's dorm, this time with much less white knuckle terror than the last time he'd visited. He knocked on the door, waiting a couple of seconds before it was opened a crack, an ice blue eyeball peeking out. "Were you followed?" the voice belonging to the eye asked.

"No-" was all he said before the door was abruptly yanked open and he was pulled into the room and unceremoniously tossed on one of the bunk beds. "Hey! What's the big-"

"Sshhhh!" Weiss shushed him, motioning for him to keep it down while she made sure no one else was in the hall.

"You wanna clue me in why you just tossed me like a sack?" he asked in a much lower volume.

Apparently, Weiss was satisfied that the two of them were completely alone because she closed and locked the door and turned around to address him. "Sorry about that; I've been anxious all day, not helped by the fact that I think Yang is suspicious of my motives for staying here."

By this point Neptune noticed that she was not in her combat/casual outfit like earlier, but rather a short sleeved, faded bluish nightgown with white trim along the hems. She also didn't have her hair in its normal side tail. Instead, she'd let it hang down her back, her hair so long it fell past her butt. He couldn't recall a time before that he hadn't seen it done up.

It was...really gorgeous, actually. Weiss was already beautiful, but with her snow white hair unbound and hanging free, it managed to add another layer to that beauty that Neptune hadn't thought was possible. He'd seen plenty of gorgeous women before, but right now, he was having a difficult time recalling any of them. In fact, given its length and unique color, her hair might even be more beautiful and amazing than Ya-

"Anyway," Weiss sighed, breaking him out of his trance, "I'm glad you decided to follow through with this; I was afraid you'd find some excuse to chick out of this."

"Are you kidding?" he scoffed as he got to his feet, taking Weiss's hands in his, "What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't support my amazing girlfriend's crazy schemes?"

"I'm not crazy!" she protested, ripping her hands from his grasp, "Just because I-" She stopped abruptly, closing her eyes and inhaling through her nose. "...calm down, Weiss; getting mad isn't going to make this any easier." She exhaled and looked Neptune in the eyes. "Sorry, I've...been anxious about this all day."

"Don't worry about it!" he assured the heiress, waving dismissively. Then he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Truth be told, I've been a little anxious myself...this is a big step for both of us after all. In fact, I'd be surprised if we weren't having second thoughts about this."

"W-w-who said anything about having second thoughts!" Weiss protested, blushing crimson. "...But thanks. That helps, sort of..." Now sufficiently calmer, she gestured broadly to Neptune, "Well?"

He looked down at his trident t-shirt sweat pants, having a pretty good idea what Weiss meant; during sex, the involved parties tended to get naked more often than not, and this case seemed to be turning out no different.

"You mean...?" he asked, suddenly turning squeamish. He wasn't ashamed of his body by any means, but he also didn't have the same shameless confidence that his best friend and partner apparently had that allowed him to constantly rock the 'open shirt' look. (He also didn't have the same six-pack that Sun Wukong had either.) He reflexively crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course! Don't act so squeamish, it's not like I enjoy the thought of being naked in front of someone else either." She reached underneath her hair, presumably to untie something, before blushing furiously, and turning away from the blue haired Huntsman. "And turn around!"

"Right! Sorry!" He quickly turned around, his own face sporting a little red on it.

As he pulled his shirt off, a part of him wondered why Weiss was acting so embarrassed about simply undressing. It was her idea, after all, and she must have changed in the presence of the rest of her team before. And it wasn't like they were doing this in the middle of the courtyard in the middle of the day, right?

But then the other part of his mind reminded him that he was being just as bashful in front of an audience of one, so who was he to judge?

"So...," he wondered, folding up his pants and placing them on the bookshelves between the bed setup, "you said that you thought Yang was onto you. Why do you think that?"

"Because she and Ruby came by earlier to pick up something for Zwei," she explained, "When they offered to let me stay the night with them, I told them I was going to use the alone time to get in some much needed studying and practice in before the Vytal Festival tournament."

"And they didn't believe you?" he asked, turning around.

And in one singular, eternal moment, he both regretted and was immensely satisfied with the decision.

Weiss was completely naked now. Her nightgown had been folded up and draped over the foot of her bed, along with her panties, and she was currently folding up her bra.

Neptune couldn't help but stare at the girl standing before him; every inch of her alabaster skin was visible, having almost an ethereal glow now that it wasn't covered. Everywhere he looked, from her porcelain shoulders, down her smooth back, past her firm butt, and along her supple legs, he couldn't find a single imperfection. Her hair seemed to have a glow of its own, looking stunning as it fell against her bare skin. She was facing away from him, but she was turned in such a way that he could just see part of her breasts.

In a word, she was breathtaking,

"Ruby did," she continued explaining, placing her bra with her other clothes, "at least, she apparently accepted my answer without too many questions. Yang was harder to convince, and she kept giving me weird looks-" She suddenly noticed Neptune staring at her and immediately tried to cover herself, "TURN AROUND!" she shrieked, crouching down.

"Sorry!" He quickly turned back around, reflexively covering himself up. He instantly regretted looking, his face burning red with shame. "...Weiss?" he asked, "Are you OK?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, "Just...let me think for a minute."

Silence.

"...sorry I peeked," Neptune bashfully apologized after a short while, "it was an accident, I swear I wasn't trying to be a creep or anything."

"It's fine, just...I guess I wasn't expecting it, even though I probably should have." She paused. "OK, here's what we do; I'm going to count to three, and we're going to face each other at the same time. No covering up. Agreed?"

Neptune nodded, then he remembered that they couldn't see each other and said "Yeah, sounds fair."

"all right then, on three. 1...2...3!"

Neptune turned around, fighting both his instinct to hide his genitals and to squeeze his eyes shut, and was rewarded when he once again laid eyes on his girlfriend. She looked even more ravishing from the front, like a figure out the old fairy tails: graceful, radiant...the very picture of femininity, and her blush merely enhanced that beauty. On second look he still couldn't find a single thing about her that wasn't absolutely flawless. Even the scar over her left eye, something that was generally seen as a blemish on most girls, only served to add a sense of mystique to her that made her all the more amazing and alluring.

"D-d-d-don't stare so much!" she whimpered, obviously trying not to act as scared and embarrassed as she looked. "I feel a store mannequin..."

"I'm not too thrilled about this either," he said, rubbing the back of his head bashfully, "At least you don't have to worry about certain parts of you getting bigger." Before Weiss could reprimand him for being crude or the like, he asked "So what happens next?"

"You mean you don't know?" she countered, raising an eyebrow.

"...N-no, I do," he admitted, "but I want to know what you want to do next; this is obviously new for both of us, and I don't want to do something to accidentally hurt you." He walked over to her and pulled her into a tender hug, "I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for." Then he noticed how stiff she was being. "Something wrong?"

"You're...poking me...," she hesitantly admitted, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Neptune also found the floor interesting when he realized what she meant, desperately trying to ignore the [now inescapably obvious] sensation between his legs. "Sorry...," he mumbled.

"You've said that four times now," she pointed out.

"Sorry- I mean, yeah, I guess I have."

Another awkward silence.

"So...?" Neptune wondered, "Are we just going hug, or-"

He was cut off when Weiss abruptly stood on her toes and grabbed his head, kissing him full on the mouth.

This was apparently the thing they needed to break the tension. He eagerly reciprocated the kiss, instinct beginning to take over. He looped his arms behind her back, pulling her closer, savoring the feeling of her flawless skin and moaning softly with each new kiss.

This was _vastly_ different than their simple make out sessions. The feeling of their bare skin touching each other was almost electric, much more intense and intimate than either had experienced before, yet so enticing and ensnaring that neither teen could resist if they wanted; this felt so much better than kissing on its own.

The more they kissed, the more they began to explore the other's body, their hands seeming to have minds of their own. Their fingers traveled all over the other's skin, leaving invisible trails that still tingled for moments afterward.

Neptune couldn't remember feeling this good ever before in his life!

"Ah!" Weiss moaned, breaking the kiss as Neptune's fingers found their way to her breasts, tracing their outlines delicately. Then he started planting kisses down her neck, and she moaned again, louder this time.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

"No...!" she moaned breathlessly, "n-no, it's...it's nice. Keep going."

"Are- ...are you sure?"

" _Neptune_...!" She glanced down at him, her eyes hard and uncompromising.

"OK, OK..." He resumed kissing her, continuing to move lower and lower down Weiss's chest, while she continued moaning in pleasure with every kiss he planted.

After a couple minutes of trying different variations on this same maneuver, a thought struck Neptune.

"Hey Weiss?" he said between kisses, "You think...maybe...we could...move to the bed?" When she didn't respond he stopped kissing her and cupped her face in his hands, looking directly into her eyes, "Why don't we move to your bed, unless you're OK with continuing this on the floor?"

"Y-yeah, that might be best," she relented, giving a small nod.

"All right then, Ladies first!" He gestured for her to take the lead, nodding his head towards the ramshackle bunk bed that belonged to Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss hesitated for a moment, then sat down on the edge of her den, keeping her bikini area covered with her hands all the while. "Just...," she started to say as Neptune sat next to her, before suddenly looking bashful and unsure. Eventually, she turned to Neptune and said "...I've heard that it's supposed to hurt the first time. Is that true?"

Neptune couldn't help but shrug. "I couldn't tell you," he said, "I'm just as new at this as you are. Though if I had to guess, that's something girls deal with more than guys."

"What do you mean 'you're as new at this as me'?" she wondered, "I thought you had experience with this sort of thing, what with all the womanizing you do. That's why I asked you to do this in the first place!"

"So it wasn't just for my dashing good looks?"

Weiss glared at him intently.

"OK, OK, I'll be serious." He leaned over and gave Weiss another kiss on the lips, more eager than before, when they just started. Weiss reciprocated, eagerly gobbling up the kiss, and returned with her own. His hand once again found its way to her breast, fondling it gently. She moaned softly at the pressure but didn't complain, pushing him down on the bed as she climbed on top of him. Her kisses got more and more intense, and it was getting harder for him to ignore a certain part of himself whenever his girlfriend rubbed against it.

Not that he was complaining, of course; this was practically a dream come true for him.

He was feeling a little bolder now, and he wanted to go a little further; he grinned, tipped Weiss over (this elicited a startled squeak from her) so she was laying on her back, and climbed on top of her, teasingly hovering just above her. He gave her a peck on the lips and shot her a good natured victory smirk.

Weiss only looked indignant for a minute before smiling and returning the kiss. "That was bold," she noted.

He merely shrugged and continued from where he left off, holding Weiss close as they explored each other's mouths.

A short time later Weiss announced, "...I think I'm ready," a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Ready for what?" he asked, nibbling on her ear.

"Y-you know...," she said, jerking her head downward.

"Oh, uh..."

"Yeah. That."

Neptune blushed, trying to look where Weiss was indicating while NOT looking where Weiss was indicating.

It was harder than he thought it would be.

"Stop staring!" she cried, snapping the Mistrali Huntsman's attention back to her face. "L-let's just get this over with." She gently pushed him back until they were both sitting up, scooting onto his lap. "OK," she sighed, "no turning back now..." She reached down and grabbed hold of Neptune- causing him to shudder at her touch -and began sliding onto him, hissing as her face scrunched up in pain.

"Weiss-?"

"I'm fine!" she said quickly, "I'm fine, I just...even knowing what's coming..." She shook her head, "I think I'll be OK in a minute."

"If you think so..."

He wanted to believe his girlfriend, but the look on her face told him that she was starting to regret her decision.

"...Weiss?" he said, hesitantly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

" _Of course_ I do! Do you think I would have gone this far if I wasn't sure?" she demanded, Neptune nearly withering from her glare. When he didn't respond or protest, she picked up where left off, wincing as she continued lowering herself down. "Ah!..." she cried, finally coming to rest. There were tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Um...are you OK?" Neptune asked, kicking himself for being unable to think of anything comforting he could say at the moment. Sure, there were many things he wanted to say, but he figured Weiss didn't want to hear "Holy crap, that's weird!" right now.

She probably wouldn't appreciate being called "Snow Angel" either.

"Of course I'm f-fine, y-you dolt!" she protested, sniffling in a not inconspicuous manner, "I-it's not like I just lost my virginity or anything!..."

Yeah, he thought, stupid question.

Instead of apologizing again (she'd just shoot him down again if he tried) he squeezed her in a gentle hug, holding her close to him. She returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

They just stayed like this for a minute or two.

"Hey...," he asked eventually, "Does it still hurt?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, not as much as before." After a few moments of silence, she looked up at Neptune, "...hey, Neptune?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...thank you," she said, "for doing this. A-and for putting up with me; I...haven't exactly gone out of my way to make things easy for you."

"Don't sweat it. For you, I'd put up with much worse." He stroked her hair as he leaned down to kiss her again, which she reciprocated eagerly, and in no time at all they were once again in the throes of pleasure, time steadily losing its meaning.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

"That...," Neptune sighed, "was incredible." Weiss was laying on top of him as he traced his fingers along her arms, breathing evenly. "Remind me, why didn't we ever do this sooner?"

"I don't know," Weiss hummed. She shifted her weight, resting her chin on the back of her hands, "I'm glad we did, though."

"Yeah..." As he stared into her ice blue eyes, a thought occurred to him, "Sorry about your sheets."

She waved dismissively, "It's fine, I'll just buy new ones before Yang and Ruby get back. My family's rich, after all."

"...You mean the money you got from exploiting Faunus labor, and-" She flicked him between the eyes. "Ow!..."

"Don't turn into Blake," she scolded, "I get enough of that from her already." She laid back down, sighing contentedly, "Now I know why people say that sex is the best thing ever...!"

"Amen to that!" Neptune agreed. "So...does this mean we're going steady now?"

"Yeah, I think so." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Just don't go flirting with other girls behind my back; now that I've got you, I don't want to lose you."

He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek in return. "Don't worry, Weiss, I promise to never leave you for another girl."

Weiss smiled and closed her eyes, settling in on top of her boyfriend. "That sounds nice..."

A minute later she was fast asleep, breathing evenly.

And Neptune followed soon after, thinking both how lucky he was to have Weiss as a girlfriend, and how he was going to get out of bed in the morning without waking her up in the process.

"I love you..."

_fin._

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Think something could be improved?
> 
> Please leave a comment and share your thoughts.


End file.
